Aftermath of a Siege
by WMWConquerer
Summary: Alright so its another sibling Fic, but hey the creators of ATLA are just asking for it with all the wonderful dynamics in the show, anyway this is a smutty one shot i think, definitely not for readers under the age of 16 at the very least.S/K


Aftermath of a Siege

Aftermath of a Siege

Sokka watched in horror as Yue's body disappeared. Katara watched as her brother's heart broke. There was nothing he could do now; he would have died to protect Yue, but not even he could protect her from herself.

Katara found Aang on the outer wall, exhausted from being in the avatar state for so long. She helped him back to their quarters in the chieftain's palace and tucked him in for the night; another siege probably could not wake him. He was like a little brother to her so sweet and innocent, so young; and yet so powerful at the same time. Life had been so different since she and her brother had found him in the iceberg.

Slowly she made her way over to Sokka's bed. She looked down and Sokka's eyes were wide open, tears were streaming down his face. She crept into bed beside him and held him to her, he sobbed into her shoulder. She remembered when he did this for her so many years ago when their mother died.

As Katara sat there holding her older brother comforting him in his loss; she felt pity for him. But she also remembered how she dreamt about him sometimes: it would be late and he would come to her, and somehow they would end up touching, hugging, kissing, and loving. She began to feel some heat build up inside of her even as her brother form shook against her with a fresh wave of tears. She knew he and Yue were in love, she had watched their love making several times, the various positions had exited her and she longed to try them with him.

Katara kissed her brother on the cheek. Keeping he lips on his face she moved to his mouth; gently sucking on his lower lip. Sokka looked at his sister in shock as she continued to kiss him. In his grief Sokka's mind twisted the image before him into something he could accept: Yue. In his mind it wasn't Katara pushing her tongue into his mouth it was Yue, and he let Yue in savoring the taste of her tongue, knowing that this would be the last time, ever.

Yue (Katara) rubbed his bare chest tracing the gently defined lines of muscle. Then she began to rub, exactly as she had seen Yue do it. Teasing his nipples and tickling his stomach a little.

Katara got up onto her knees slid out of her robe and quickly tore off her chest bindings, Sokka's hands, moving of their own accord, flew to Katara's tits gently rubbing and massaging the soft orbs of flesh as Katara's mind swam in pleasure, she never thought that it could feel this good. Sokka's hands were gentle and skilled and without stopping the sensual massage he pulled her down against him and Katara realized \ his penis was pressing against her womanhood separated only by her underbindings. Sokka let go of her breasts and she fell forward onto Sokka kissing him fiercely, he grabbed hold of her underbindings and began to unwrap it. As he unwrapped it with each pass around her waist he brought his hand down to her pussy and give it a rub before continuing to unwrap the bindings. Katara turned over and spread her legs wide for her big brother, pulling him over on top of her. She had been so hot for him for so long, she had dreams about him doing this to her since she was twelve. Gently tugging his underbindings off she traced her brother's defined shoulders and gave him her best impression of Yue's "come hither" look.

Sokka mounted Katara and placed his masculinity against her femininity. He then gently pushed his head in until he reached her barrier. He stopped, remembering that he and Yue had already done this, why would she have regained a barrier? Katara sensing his hesitation quickly seized control, wrapping her legs around her brother and pulling him in further, she knew it would hurt but she knew that that pleasure would follow, every hormone in her body was screaming for him. Sokka felt her barrier stretch and brake as his lover pulled him in, Katara let out a small gasp, he was so big and it hurt so badly.

Sokka stayed still for nearly ten minutes as he let Yue adjust to his size she was always so unbearably wonderfully tight. Sokka began to thrust in out slowly maybe one inch at a time letting his lover adjust to his size and rhythm. Katara's pain was rapidly turning into pleasure, and Sokka was gradually increasing the length and pace of his thrusts gently hitting her G-spot every time. Katara could feel the pleasure coiling inside her, and Sokka was relentless with his thrusts. He was driving deeper with every thrust, her mind was losing focus, in, out, in, out, in, out, faster, deeper, Katara felt so full and was fighting to hold control of her body. She finally let go, the coiling spring inside of her burst, and she was lost in a world of pleasure.

Now that Yue had come it was his turn. Sokka was close he could feel it, but he and Yue had come up with a solution to the baby problem: he pulled out flipped "Yue" over and positioned himself at her other entrance and gently pushed in. Yue anus was tightly shut almost as if she had never done this before but the past few days had been stressful and if all of that tension ended up in her ass Sokka had no problem helping her 'loosen up'. Katara had bee expecting this and she desperately tried to relax her muscles as she had heard Sokka tell Yue so many times. After good three minutes of pushing against her back door Sokka finally slipped past her outer ring. Katara gasped in pain and shock as her brother entered her anus, it hurt a little but not as much as it would have had he not been soaked in her feminine juices. Sokka slowly sank into the hilt at let "Yue" adjust to his size; it had always taken a little while for the pain to subside. Then her resumed his thrusting watching with deep satisfaction as Yue's gasp of pain turn into an open mouthed moan of pleasure.

Katara's backdoor felt oddly aroused, as if her body thought it was her pussy and sure enough she could feel the pleasure build up again more quickly and explode around her brother gripping him tightly. Sokka couldn't take it anymore "Yue's" holes were so tight and warm around him he had lost all self control, he began pounding into her like a wild animal in heat.

Katara felt her brother's pace increase; she knew he was about to release his baby making fluid. This was her one chance to have it, she rolled on top of Sokka, letting him slide out of her butt, grabbed his cock, lined it up with her pussy, and quickly sat down.

Sokka looked up in shock to what his lover had just done, Yue didn't ever take a dominant role, she was a princess to be served and waited upon, she didn't service him he serviced her. His mystery lover began to bounce up and down on his cock, building back up to her own release. Sokka knew he was close; he was very, very close and he tried to pull out; not wanting children yet. The pleasure Katara was deriving from the dominance was amazing, she felt her third orgasm building and slid down all the way meshing their pubic hairs together. She felt his tip brush her cervix and it sent her over the edge, and she cried out as her third orgasm washed over her.

Sokka was trying to hold it in, trying to turn himself off; he couldn't have children, not yet. However, when his lover's already tight pussy began squeezing his cock during her orgasm, he lost it and filled her womb with spurt after spurt of his seed.

Katara felt her brother's warm cum enter her womb and let out a satisfied moan. His seed was in her; she would have his children even if she had to get him drunk a hundred times. She lay her head against her brother's chest feeling his cock soften within her womanhood but it did not slide out; she pulled the blankets up around them and drifted off to sleep.

Sokka awoke the next morning with the most peculiar feeling of being soft in the groin and yet enveloped in warmth of a woman. He looked down at the feminine form attached to his chest expecting to see Yue's face, but there was no snow-white hair, this woman's hair was dark brown. Confused and curious Sokka brushed back her hair, revealing his sister's face. A single thought consumed Sokka's mind as he stared down into his sister's face " I raped my sister, after all I've done to protect her". Sokka began to cry in the atrocity of what he must have done to her.

"Katara; I'm so sorry" Sokka rasped as tears streamed down his face. Katara awoke and pulled her crying brother to her breast gently whispering.

"I love you, I love you."


End file.
